We are lovers
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Roxas and Axel dont have a very good relationship.Warning lemon...one shot


We are lovers, and here we are, you pinning me to the cool wall; in total control dominating me, the only time I feel safe. I think it was the lack of a male's presence growing up that lead me down this path, as any mans toy. Hit me, yell at me, fill me with yourself, make me whole, but can you fill a broken cup, hurt a wounded soul? Can you make whole something that time has broken and lost the pieces, yell at the deaf? If you cant then try…

I can feel you moving me towards the bed and push me down, I just lay there waiting, what are you gonna do? Hit me, the only time I feel alive, yell at me, at least you are acknowledge my presence, fill me? Will we make love? Then hold me in your strong arms apologizing for everything you have done, telling me you love me? That will be a first but I want that more than anything say it…even if it's not true!

You get back on me, kissing me; your lips are so intoxicating, removing our clothes. You stand and stare at me your body is so glorious, your blood red hair, so soft to touch, your emerald green eyes that burn with lust and desire as you look at me. Your strong arms that can show so much pleasure and much pain, you have a muscular build, but not too big because of your skinny body. Your manhood fully erect and waiting, wanting. Oh how much I love every part of you. Did I mention your smile? So beautiful it makes me melt every time I see it. Yes the gods themselves couldn't have made a more beautiful person that is you.

Laying on top of me kissing my neck, I squeak as I feel you move from my neck to my sensitive ears. "Axel" I moan as you grab my fully erect member. "Roxas, what do you need?"

"A-Axel…please I want you" you just chuckle as you start to pump your hand "What do you want of me? Do you want me to stop? Just tell me what you want." I cant think straight and you know it. "A-Axel…I…fuck me please." I manage to say between moans. " Yes my love" he stopped pumping and placed three finger into my mouth I instantly start to suck them and coat them with saliva, when they are coated enough I let them come out of my mouth. You place one inside me and I suck in air and try to hold back tears, it never gets any better you say that I'm just too tight. You add another finger moving it in and out the pain dulls and you add a third, then they're gone, and I can feel you at my entrance, slowly pushing in. gods I wish you would just hurry up it hurts more when you push in slow, I don't say anything in fear that you might stop. You push in all the way and wait. "Aaahh!" I squeeze my eyes shut again but this time one stubborn tear fall from my eye and you kiss it away. You are being so sweet with me like it is our first time again.

The pain is dulled, "Ok…you can move now." You start to circle your hips, then speed up a bit, I can tell you are trying not to go to fast you look determined on going slow. "Rox…your so tight!" I can't speak you hit that spot but move away form it again. "Axel! Lower…yes right there!" I see white and stars, it feels so good. "Faster! Please faster!" I leave small red marks on your back, you try to grab my long forgotten member but I swat your hand away."Doing enough…nngh…I can handle it." I start to pump in time with your trusts. Your moving so fast the bed moves with us. I'm gonna cum soon but I'm not there yet. After a few trust I scream, "Axel…I'm gonna cum " you strain a laugh and reply in a very husky voice, "I know, so cum with me." We were soon coverd in a white sheet, and two more trusts and you came inside me, finally filling me up.

You lay on my chest then roll off. After a few minutes you say, "Roxas, I love you so much, I'm sorry for how everything has been with us. I'm never here I hurt you…Roxas I'm so sorry. I treat you like nothing but in truth you are my everything, you complete me." I am in tear by now, you mean it I can tell by the way you say it, and you are crying too. "Axel you are my sunshine in the rain, I love you more than words can tell, you fill me make me hole and you fix me I was broken before, and you fixed me."

We feel asleep in each others arms, and I feel alive…we are lovers…..

OoO-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

A/N: I know cheesy ending…when I wrote this I was very sad, broke up with my boyfriend and I was sad. It would have had a sad ending but I got over him in the middle of the story so no point in keeping it sad no?

Did you enjoy el limon?


End file.
